To Start Again
by MockingBirdie
Summary: If Clark Kent could go back and change everything, what would happen? Warnings: Contains a vague and unsatisfing ending. Spoilers for 1:1,2,3?-ish
1. JorEl's gift

**To Start Again**

**Rated T**

[Rating May change and is currently only there because people curse.]

**Summary**: If Clark Kent could go back and change everything, what would happen? Warnings: Contains slash and het pairings (clex, centric) Complete AU with major spoilers for season one and some for the whole series up to season six (ish).

**Disclaimer**: If they were mine, there would be less shirts seen through-out and Clark would always be drugged on Red K. They are not mine however and so the shirts have to stay and the Red K is far removed.

**Chapter One**: Jor-El's Gift aka: Clark makes a wish and Jor-El helps his son.

He wanted the pain to end. He wanted to forget the feel of blood on his hands, the horror. The image of Lex's face, filled with betrayal and grief and shock was burned into his retinas. There had been blood, so much blood. Lana's broken body, dark hair less twisted than her limbs. The shards of glass glinting in the flashing lights of a police cruiser as its siren wailed and the bus full of cheerleaders murmured in shocked gasps.

Clark couldn't hear the words that Jonathan said, didn't feel the arms that held him. Lana was dead. Lana was dead because she knew his secret. It was his fault. She hadn't deserved this. She didn't deserve this.

Before he knew it, Clark was in Jor-El's fortress. Cold, white Kryptonite surrounding him, and for a moment he stood still, gasping and trying to form words past the lump in his throat and the pain in his chest.

"She didn't deserve this!!" Clark screamed voice hoarse with grief and anger.

"Human life is fragile, my son." Jor-El said. "You knew a life would be exchanged for yours."

Clark shouted out, voice thick with guilt. "Don't make her pay for my mistake!" he paused, and then continued bitterly, "If I hadn't told her the truth she'd still be alive!

"You have to let me fix this." Clark's voice was edged with desperation.

"Your powers on earth may seem extraordinary; Kal-El, but we are not gods." Jor-El admonished.

Clark shook his head, unwilling to believe he could do nothing. "This was not our destiny! And you know that!"

Tears rolled down Clark's face as he waited. He hoped against all logic that Jor-El had some way in which he could be allowed to fix the mess his life was in right now. Jor-El had to help him.

It almost seemed as if Jor-El was hesitating, calculating before he responded. "There is one trial you have yet to experience. But you must heed my warning. The tide of fate is impossible to stop. Even is you are able to alter one course of events, the universe will find a balance. There is but one crystal."

From a group of crystals in front of Clark, a single length of crystal slides out and hovers before him, revolving slowly. Clark looks at it carefully, is changing everything really this simple?

"Decide carefully, my son." Jor-El cautioned.

Clark spared hardly a thought. "I have to fix this."

Reaching out, Clark grasped the crystal. Staring at as it began to glow; he thought 'I'll fix all of this.' The crystal flashed with a brilliant white light.

(**)HUGS(**)

When Clark next opened his eyes, he was sitting in-front of his old computer, staring at an online news paper heading; "Records Galore! Record breaking teen becomes fastest man alive."

Staring bewildered at the screen, Clark tried to think what had happened. Jor-El had said that the crystal would allow him to alter one course of events- did that mean he had some-how gone back in time?!

Clark started as he heard his mom yell up the stairs. "Clark Kent, you're going to be late for the bus!"

Habit won over confusion and Clark yelled back, "Coming, Mom!"

Swiftly Clark shutdown the computer and grabbed his backpack. Moving down the stairs, he pauses at the bottom. What was he doing! He didn't know what was going on! At the very least he needed to find out _when_ it was.

"What year is it?" Clark asked, trying to keep the strain from his voice.

"Oh, Clark, I understand that your freshman year must be hard, but it just started. You just have to hang in there." His mother smiled warmly. Encouragement in her eyes before she moved out of sight.

Clark's eyes widened. His freshman year- that meant it was 2001, he'd gone back four years. Lex didn't know who he was yet. Pete's parents were still together and neither he nor Chloe knew Clark's secret. Whitney Fordman hadn't left to be a marine; he was still alive and dating Lana. Lana who had yet to hear two intelligent words from him was still alive. Along with countless others that still lived. Ryan was alive. Lois and he had never met. In a sense, nothing had happened. His parents hadn't even told him that he was an alien. Nothing had gone wrong yet.

"You alright Clark?" his dad asked him, coming in the house from doing chores and taking off his flannel jacket.

Clark blinked, than a grin stole across his face. "I'm great!"

* * *

Alright people: this is the first chapter of my first (published) fic. I pray, be kind. Feedback would be much appreciated.


	2. From the Begining

Chapter Two: From the Beginning aka: High school never ends

* * *

Disclaimer: If I owned or was affiliated with Smallville, WB, DC or any other network/comic company/superhero, this would be in Else Worlds. But seeing as its here, I obviously don't own them- nor am I making any monies from this.

* * *

Following his dad into the kitchen, Clark reached into his pocket and pulled out a football permission slip. The permission slip he had wanted his father to sign so bad his freshman year- this year. Shaking his head, Clark tried to remember what it had been when life was simple and football had seemed the answer to all his troubles.

For a second, he paused at the door to the kitchen. Recalling how this was the year that the bulk of his abilities would develop, Clark wondered if he should even ask to try out for the team. But- he hadn't hurt anyone when he had played his senior year…

"Hey, what have you got there, son?" Jonathan asked him, noticing that Clark was just standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

Clark hesitated; knowing how this conversation was going to turn out was not conductive to having it. But he was going to give it a shot anyway. "A couple of spots opened up on the football team, I was thinking of trying out."

Jonathan looked vaguely concerned, "Clark, you know you can't play football."

"Why? You played in high school. Most of your stories you tell about high school revolving around your team. I just," Faltering, Clark asked himself if he wanted to play this year? "I want to have that to."

Jonathan looked truly torn. "Look, I know this is hard for you, son. But you've just got to hang in there, like you promised."

Clark tried a final tact, more out of habit then anything. "I'm a freshman so most I would get to do is keep the bench warm."

But Jonathan was already shaking his head. "No, son."

Clark sighed. "And here I thought you'd trust me."

Before Jonathan could respond, Clark was through the front door. Watching the bus pull away from him, Clark's thoughts were rueful; he never had managed to catch the bus much in his high school career.

(**)HUGS(**)

A run through a cornfield later, Clark stepped onto the school grounds. Spotting Chloe and… and Pete, Clark halted.

Pete, Clark hadn't seen Pete in years and there was a nagging little voice in his head that said he didn't want to see Pete now. Even though Pete had been, is, was? Clark's closest friend growing up.

Hindsight being 20/20, Clark knew if he was to ever share his secret, (the one his parents had yet to tell him) it would not be with Pete. With the way his friend had reacted to the knowledge and then walked around as if there had been a bomb on his back, Clark now knew that while Pete would take Clark's secret to his grave- but he'd be freaking out about it the whole time. Chloe on the other hand…

"Hi, Chloe. Hey, Pete." Clark said with a grin as he walked-up.

"Clark," Pete turns to him with a grin. "You ready to turn in those permission slips before home room?"

"I'm not joining the football team, Pete." Clark said, slightly surprised at the surety in his voice.

Looking incredulous and faintly worried, Pete advised, "Clark, listen, this is the only way."

It was clear to Clark in that moment that Pete was scared. Worried in that moment for not just himself but for Clark as well, Pete wanted to fit in, for them to fit in. But Clark never would.

Before Clark could respond, Chloe broke in.

"Wait. Wait. Wait. Wait. You two are trying out for the football team? What is this, some sort of teen suicide pact?" Chloe laughed with genuine amusement, no doubt imagining Pete in football gear.

Pete pulled Chloe in close and whispered urgently, "We're trying to avoid becoming this year's scarecrow."

"What are you talking about?" Chloe asked in mock whisper, than added much louder, "And why are we whispering?"

Pete backed off a step. "It's a homecoming tradition. Every year before the big game, the football players select a freshman, take him off to Reilly Field, strip him down to his boxers and then paint an "S" on his chest."

"And then string him up like a scarecrow." Clark finished.

"God, that sounds like years of therapy waiting to happen." Chloe said, shocked.

Clark shrugged it off, "So are a lot of things that happen in Smallville, Chloe." Then he added with a smirk, "Maybe you can write an editorial on it."

Pete looked at Clark in shock but Chloe laughed again.

"I still can not believe that I got editor," Chloe's voice conveyed her joy at the prospect. "A freshman hasn't been editor since the 1920's."

"You're going to be great Chloe, I know it." Clark assured her. Chloe beamed at him while Pete rolled his eyes behind her back.

Black hair shimmered in the corner of his vision and Clark turned, and stared.

Lana Lang at fifteen was a sight to see. All sunshine and spun-sugar, cotton candy and childhood dreams of sleeping beauty incarnated in slight curves and long, dark hair, Lana managed to be exotic enough to grab your attention without being to out of the ordinary.

Before Clark had a chance for thought, he was muttering an excuse and making his way over towards Lana.

The glint and glow of kryptonite brought Clark back to his senses. He couldn't talk to her. Not just because of her rather painful habit of wearing kryptonite at this stage either. He was here because he had been a chance to alter events, to save her life… To save her from all the pain a relationship with him would bring her. If Lana Lang was to be happy- It would be best if she never met and learned to love Clark Kent.

Ignoring the sudden stab of pain in his chest, Clark Kent headed for the front doors. Lana Lang would never befriend Clark, but she would be happy. She would be alive.

(**)HUGS(**)

The first half of school went by in a blur. Half remembered events and lectures took place in front of him as he watched. People he hadn't talk to in a year or more surrounded him. He was in high school… again and only the knowledge of how much trouble would be caused by him running kept him from bolting from the place.

Finally the déjà vu of everything chased him to seek solace in the torch office at lunch. Were he stood staring at the Wall of Weird and marveling how completely Chloe could obsess.

"Clark." Chloe's surprised voice came from the doorway. "I didn't expect to see you here."

Turning from where he was examining the Wall of Weird Clark shrugged. "I…" Abruptly he realized that at this point in time, he and Chloe were not close. Not only that but Clark had yet to write many articles and, more immediately important, Chloe hadn't gotten a chance to tell him about the Wall of Weird. "What is this?"

Chloe blushed, but her eyes gleamed. "I call it the Wall of Weird." It started out as a scrapbook and just kind of mutated." She came over to stand by him and made a sweeping gesture at the collection of articles and pictures, "It's every strange, bizarre and unexplained event that's happened in Smallville since the meteor-shower. That's when it all began, when the town went skitzo."

Turning to Clark with an anxious look lurking in her eyes, Chloe probed carefully, "So, what do you think."

Clark shook his head, "You really are the perfect reporter, Chloe. I have a favor to ask you though."

"Alright, what is it?" She asked, obviously relieved that he wasn't noticeably upset over her obsession.

Thinking quickly about how to phrase his question as to not cause suspicion, Clark spoke, "I was thinking about the article I mentioned could be written, you know, on the scarecrow tradition and was wondering if you'd help me do a little research."

"Do you have any leads?" Chloe asked, looking as exited as ever to start in on a story.

"I've found mentions of only one former scarecrow, a Jeremy Creek. He was the scarecrow back _during_ the meteor shower, but I can't find where he's at," which was true enough, "and I'm finding little else on the whole." Clark ducked his head, "Think you can help?"

Chloe grinned, her cheeks flushed, "Glad you'll be writing for the paper Clark. I'd be happy to do a little digging for you."

Clark grinned back, "Thanks, it means a lot."

Even if it will never mean what you want it to, Clark thought sadly.

* * *

Author Notes:

I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed and/or added this story to their story-alerts, it means a lot to know someone is reading.

Also, while I realize that this update was amazingly fast- a word to the wise says they won't all be. But I promise to do my best to keep the story going.

See the button in the center of the screen that says review on it? Every time you press it a writer sings.


	3. A Chance for Change

Disclaimer: I could never hope to own the bald one, Kal wouldn't let me. All rights go to other peoples that make money doing what I do for fun. Aside from Clark's new found intelligence and planning skills- those are obviously my idea. {Nod, Nod} Because let's face it, he can be a real idiot in the show.

* * *

Chapter Three: A Chance for Change

Aka: Enter Lex

* * *

The knowledge that Chloe would be tracking down Jeremy kept Clark going through the rest of the school day.

The Wall of Weird had made Clark actually start considering what was happening, and what could happen because of his apparent time travel. He already _knew_ what was going to happen, at least the basics. Knew how to control abilities he didn't have yet- knew the names and mutations of the more dangerous meteor-freaks. He even knew that he could (eventually) tell Chloe the truth.

So why not plan for them? The events that had yet to occur, but would. The ones that nothing he did, at this point, could change. Within this week alone, Jeremy Creek and Greg Arkin [aka: bug boy] would be on the attack, attacks he could now prevent. He'd have to keep an eye out for Lana but-

Flashing back to that moment, Clark felt terror and guilt grip him. Lana, body broken and lifeless, dead because of him, because he told her his secret. Saving her life a dozen, a hundred, one thousand times was not enough. Lana would be in danger no matter what Clark did. _The longer Lana Lang stayed in Smallville, the more danger there was for her._

"Clark," Pete ran up to him. "How do I look?"

Glancing Pete over, Clark was shocked by just how young he- they were; for while Pete was a stocky kid, the over-sized football gear just made him look short.

"You look like a tackle dummy." Clark smirked, "Good luck."

Ignoring the look Pete shot him, Clark headed off. He had a billionaire to save.

(=**)=HUGS=(**=)

Clark reached Loeb Bridge almost fifteen minutes before the fateful moment. Glancing into Elbow River, Clark thought back- or forwards, from everyone else's perspective. He remembered all the lies and secrets; the blackmail, guilt-trips and betrayals, the underlining suspicion in the entire thing. When Clark saved Lex's life, that suspicion would begin.

For a heart wrenching moment, Clark thought of leaving. How much damage could be prevented if Lex _Luthor_ was to simple die this day?

Then Clark shook himself as he realized the dark direction his thoughts had taken. Even with everything that had, would, may happen between Lex and himself they were, had been, would be? friends. Lex didn't deserve to die today, especially seeing as he hadn't technically done anything yet.

Clark took a moment to think. To examine what had caused all the problems that had existed between him and Lex. It didn't take long for Clark to come to a realization on how he could change everything, nor to act on that realization.

Beneath the bridge and down river a little, there was a bank; the one Clark had/would pull Lex onto to resuscitate him. Going there now, Clark waited, while trying not to look like he was waiting.

The start of the suspicion had not been Clark saving Lex's life, but rather Lex _knowing_ that he had hit Clark off a bridge going 60 miles an hour without leaving a scratch on him. But since Clark knew what was going to happen, he didn't have to be _on the bridge_ to save Lex's life.

It was the worst kind of anticipation to wait for Lex's car. Clark watched as a red, flatbed loaded with spools of wire passed by. Resisted the urge to run and just _pick up_ the barb-wire that fell from the truck. He wasn't actually fast enough to get it without being seen… yet. The blue-gray Porsche was already in sight, already on the bridge.

Struggling to wait until the Porsche at least hit the water's surface to move, and then fighting to go at a human's speed as he dove into the river; Clark allowed a small burst of speed once he was in the water. Swimming to the driver's side door, Clark shattered the window "using" a stone he'd picked up. It made it so Clark had to crawl half over Lex to unbuckle the seat belt, but Clark figured caution was the better part of valor in this moment.

Dragging Lex out of the, mostly intact, Porsche, Clark swam them toward the bank. The motions were automatic, familiar as all the dreams and nightmares of this day were. The tang of urgency, desperation and fear in the back of Clark's throat and tightening his chest as he performed CPR, worrying that this time, Clark may not be good enough to help. The sudden elation as Lex finally coughed and heaved up the river water he'd inhaled.

Crystal blue eyes met emerald green as Lex stared at Clark. "You saved my life."

Clark looked at him from beneath his lashes, "Just did what anyone else would do."

They stared at each other. Lex's face was open for the first time in forever, not seeming to hide anything from Clark. Clark's face guarded, to use to fighting and hiding things from this man.

"You guys alright down there?!" A man in a baseball cap yelled down from where he stood on the bridge.

"Mostly we are." Clark yelled back.

"I called the police- They're sending a batch of state troopers over." The man seemed to fidget. "Seems my load wasn't very secure."

Clark narrowed his eyes, so this was the man driving the flatbed. "We're coming up."

Turning to Lex, Clark asked softly, "You alright to walk?"

Lex blinked then shook his head a little. "Why not?"

Standing, Clark offered Lex his hand. Lex took it and Clark helped pull him to his feet.

"I'm Clark Kent."

"Lex Luthor, it's a pleasure to meet you Clark." Suddenly Lex grinned, "Especially since if I hadn't, I'd be dead."

Clark shrugged. "Come-on."

Together they managed to climb up to the road, both dripping wet.

(=**)=HUGS=(**=)

The state troopers had called Clark's dad not long after they had arrived. The Kent farm was not very far away, which made it curious that it was taking so long for Jonathan Kent to arrive.

After Clark carefully recounted the events of the accident and given his own personal information, he sat wrapped in a red emergency blanket, waiting.

"Not sure I had a chance to say it before," Lex said, strolling up. "But- thank you for saving my life."

Clark looked up at him and nodded. "I'm sure you would have done the same thing." Gesturing beside him, Clark continued, "Why don't you sit."

Lex did gingerly and together they watched the crane pull the Porsche out of the river.

"You did an extraordinary thing, Clark. If there is any way I can repay you…" Lex said, looking at Clark.

But Clark hardly heard him, for walking toward him, was a frowning, desperate looking Sheriff Tate.

"Sheriff?" Clark barely recognized his own voice, something was terribly _wrong_.

"Clark, son," Sheriff Tate's voice broke. Trying to compose himself, the sheriff tried again, "Clark, there's been an accident."

"Wha… What happened?" Clark already knew, deep down, the sheriff's next words were merely confirmation.

"There was an accident; your father appears to have lost control of the vehicle." The sheriff's voice held no lack of pity.

But Clark had stopped listening. "I need to get to the hospital."

Sheriff Tate opened his mouth to speak, but before he could, Lex broke in. "My driver just arrived, Clark. I can give you a lift."

Clark nodded dumbly and unhesitating followed Lex.

Lex would help, Lex always helped.

* * *

AN: So I know you've all been waiting for Lex, Here he is. A bit OOC, a little wet- but _mostly intact._

A general note to those who review without accounts, I am thankful and encouraged by your comments on the story- but I personally don't believe in answer reviews on the story page... If you make a good point or ask a question I might/will respond at the end of the next chapter- but no guarantees.

Please Review however, with or without an account:)


	4. Bad Reactions

Disclaimer: It is not mine, the idea is as well as its execution is; the characters are belonging to the WB, DC and their creators. I borrow them and receive no pay for doing so- thank you for reading!!

Oh, and if it is not immediately apparent- this is un-beta-ed, all mistakes are mine.

* * *

Chapter Four: Bad Reactions or A Car Ride

* * *

The doctors tried to explain, tried to comfort, but couldn't. Throughout it all Lex was beside him. Silent for the most part, but always there, keeping Clark together simply by his presence. By simply being himself, being Lex… Clark's friend. Clark could deal with the doctors and everything else as long as Lex was beside him- at least until his mom arrived.

Martha Kent walked into the hospital looking lost. She went searching through the stark hallways until she found them.

"Clark." Her voice was broken, hurt.

Clark could hardly stand to look at her- her pain too real, to reminiscent of the pain she'd displayed when she'd lost the baby. All of it was his fault, the baby, Lana, his father- all because of him; because he was alive. Shaking his head, Clark felt the reality of the situation sink in. "I…" Clark felt his feet move away. "I'm so sorry." His vision blurred and Clark was gone.

Clark was almost sure that he waited to use his speed until he was out of sight- at least until he exited the building. The caves were closed, so Clark started north. Running and moving and going until he felt as if he did not even touch the ground.

It took awhile, Clark was slower than he would be in the next few years, his body not yet used to the strain of actually _trying_ to move fast- to use to holding back. So it took a few hours to reach the cold, the snow.

There was nothing. Nothing to see but ice and snow and utter whiteness from horizon to horizon, the fortress did not exist yet. It was not there, had yet to ever _be_ there. The crystal from which it would spring was still in three pieces. One Clark had no idea where, One in China and the third with Dr. Swann, if he even had it yet. Who really knew? Or cared? Clark sure didn't. He could not bring himself to.

(=**)=HUGS=(**=)

Lex was more than a little surprised when Clark bolted. Up until that point, the kid had been fine. A little guarded but he seemed alright. Though looking back, Lex should have realized it had more to do with shock than anything.

When the red-haired woman had arrived and caused Clark to run, Lex's first reaction had been to try to go after him. But the woman had stopped him.

"He may just need some time alone." She had murmured after she'd grabbed his shoulder to stop him from following Clark. Offering her hand, she spoke, "I'm Martha Kent, Clark's mother. You are?"

"Lex Luthor, I was with Clark when he got the news." Lex shook Martha's hand, wondering if this moment was as awkward as it felt.

But Martha smiled. "Really?"

"Yes, he'd just saved my life." Lex elaborated.

Martha's smile seemed to falter for a moment but Lex couldn't be sure- after all, why would it? He'd just told her that her son had _saved his life_. But Martha was smiling again, if she had ever even stopped. "How did that happen?"

So Lex told her, briefly. "Mrs. Kent, if there is anything I can do-?"

Martha shook her head, "I'm sure we'll all work this out. Thank you, Mr. Luthor."

"Please, call me Lex." Lex insisted, Mr. Luthor reminded him to much of how he was supposed to be 'responsible' now.

After a stretch of silence that was uncomfortable before it began, a nurse came over and started talking to Mrs. Kent. Lex took the opportunity to politely excuse himself.

(=**)=HUGS=(**=)

When Clark finally accepted the fact that no amount of looking was going to make the fortress show itself- or rather let time get the best of him and started the journey back to Smallville, it was late.

Human speed was slow, Clark mussed distractedly. But shortly after he had passed Metropolis that had become the fastest he could go. His muscles actually _ached, _a feeling that Clark had not often felt- if ever. He really did get stronger as he grew.

Head lights blazed behind him and Clark stumbled farther off the edge of the road. This was the first car to pass in, what, a couple hours? But Clark was to far gone to care. He just kept moving.

"Clark?" Lex voice cut through the silence and Clark had quick footsteps behind him.

"Clark, wait!" Lex grabbed his shoulder and pulled him around. The two stared at each other for a moment.

"Lex." Clark's voice hung heavy with exhaustion.

"God Clark, what happened?" Lex looked truly concerned.

A concerned looking Lex made Clark want to laugh in his face. Lex couldn't actually give a damn. He never had, never would.

Clark felt his lips curl. "Why do you care?"

Lex's face betrayed a momentary hurt before he hid it. Nodding slightly, Lex was quiet for a moment before saying, "Let me give you a ride, Clark."

Clark looked at Lex almost as if he was trying to stare the man down. Lex meet his gaze calmly, waiting.

Finally, Clark looked away and down. "Alright, why not?" Clark wasn't entirely sure if his question was rhetorical or not.

Lex nodded again and led him to his car. This one was a convertible, though it was to dark for Clark to tell much else about the vehicle, and frankly, Clark couldn't bring himself to care.

For a long while, they drove in silence. Clark found himself drifting, thinking of things that hadn't happened yet- that maybe didn't _have to_ happen at all; anything to stop himself from thinking about his father. Exhaustion soon lulled Clark into a slight, drifting rest. So it was a moment before he realized Lex had spoken.

"What?" Clark asked, looking around to find that they were entering Smallville proper.

"I was asking where you lived." Lex said, voice soft, smooth.

Clark shook his head, trying to clear it. "Ummm… That way." He pointed.

Lex turned the car and silence descended again.

"Why were you out there?" Clark asked, suddenly realizing that it was more than a little odd that Lex was out driving this late at night.

"I was… driving." Lex said an odd note in his voice.

Clark looked over at him. "Trying to get away?"

Lex looked over at him, sharply, before turning swiftly back to the road. "In a way."

"It must suck, being in Smallville after you've lived in Metropolis." Clark ventured after a pause.

"It's... " Lex seemed to think for a moment, "Different."

Clark nodded. "Have to drive slower?"

Lex _looked_ at him again. Returning his gaze to the road, Lex smirked, "Not really."

Silence descended again, but this time it was more relaxed- comfortable, with Clark giving the occasional direction.

Finally, Clark and Lex found themselves turning under the "KENT FARM" archway at the head of the lane leading to Clark's home.

Lex pulled up before the yellow farmhouse and turned the car off. For a moment there was silence. Clark made no move to get out, instead staring at the little house, where the living-room light was still on. No doubt his mother had waited up for him.

Seeing this, Clark felt a stab of guilt. His father had just been in a accident, his mother shouldn't have to worry about him as well.

"Clark?" Lex's voice was soft, gentle. Clark turned to meet his gaze. "You saved my life today- if there is anything I can do to repay you or help out with your dad, tell me."

Clark blinked and suddenly remembered what his father had told, or would have told Lex. Grinning very faintly, Clark slid out of the car and shut the door, "Drive slower."

Making his way up the porch steps, Clark didn't look back- but he could still feel Lex's curious stare. Opening the door, Clark finally began to accept the fact that he could- officially- change everything now.

A/N: I give-up!! I have no idea how I'm going to fit everything in that I want to. The time-line just got thrown out the window! There it is- screaming as it falls, wailing about something called continuity and trying to reason with logic!! As if logic has anything to do with _Smallville_, honestly.

Jonathan might actually live… I am not entirely sure. But building Lex's relationship with Clark is harder than I thought…. _damn_.

On the bright-side, I like writing Lex- you have to use big words around him:)

*But this is a question for the readers- I did a count and the first episode takes place in four (really weird) days, but what I'm trying to ask is this- With everything going on, Would Lex still buy Clark a truck? I really want your opinion on this. So _please _click the little button and tell me. Thank you:)


	5. Trusting Chloe

A/N: I apologize for how long it took for this chapter to come out... almost as long as it's taking Cannon!Lex to come out of the closet.-hehe- But I just couldn't get it to work right. I actually wrote three _other_ versions- But Chloe just seemed too OOC or Clark did or I didn't address Jeremy properly, plus- after careful consideration, I realized that Chloe needed this to be _her_ chapter and that rushing through that to get to Lex just would not work.  
It doesn't cover a lot- but I figured all those wondrous people who've been reading this and favorite-ing and/or putting it on update alert and/or especially reviewing deserved an update. On the bright side- I do mention what's going on with Jonathan... a little.

* * *

Disclaimer: If they were mine- they would not be a no-flights rule. Lex likes flying after all… ;)  
And in case you find mistakes, I am my own beta... all blame (and credit) for this interpretation (of non-profit-ness) is mine:)

* * *

Chapter Five: Trusting Chloe _  
or_  
In Which Angst Leads to Truth

* * *

Clark didn't go to school the next day. He found himself awake long before the sun, but could not force himself to get out of bed. Lying there, staring at the ceiling, the weight of his sorrow preventing him from moving, second only to his guilt, and his despair.

His alarm went off and he pulled himself up long enough to switch it off. Staring at the read-out, he felt an irrational surge of anger toward the thing. What was _time_ to him? It obviously didn't apply. He'd gone back through it- gone back and ruined everything. His father was in a coma and it was _his fault_!

Slumping back onto the bed, Clark's thoughts turned darker. It was all of it was his fault. All of it from the very beginning, the meteors, his father, his mother's baby, Lana, Alicia, Lex, all of it was his fault. He was the alien, the one who shouldn't be here, and by grace _of_ being here caused so much damage, so much pain. Clark knew that it would be better for everyone on Earth if Kal-El had died with the rest of his race.

Now that he was here though, Clark could not just leave. If there was one thing his summer in Metropolis had taught him- it was that running away had only caused more pain, more hurt to those he loved and loved him in return. Plus, who else could protect Smallville and its residents safe? Even as he laid here- the victims that had been affected by the meteors were waiting. Waiting for the catalyst that would cause them to become dangerous, insane and uncontrollable; Clark had to be here when that happened. He _had_ to be here. He was the reason the meteors were here at all, making it his responsibility to protect those whom they harmed.

A knock came from his door before his mom peaked around it. "Hey, Clark."

Martha Kent looked tired, old. And while Clark had known intellectually that his mother was not _young_, she had never looked so old before. Worn and a little lost with lines chiseled on her face and bags under her eyes.

Sitting on the bed next to Clark, she gave him a forced smile, "You're very special Clark, you know that right?"

It had not really been a question, but Clark nodded anyways.

Lapsing into a heavy quiet, filled when thoughts and memories, Clark felt his guilt increase. If his father died, Clark would have five more years of memories with him than his mom would. He had caused his mom so much pain, he needed to protect her now; Anyway possible.

"Mom," Clark's voice was hoarse and tight with emotion as her reached out and enfolded his mother in a tight embrace.

Martha Kent curled into her son and cried.

At last, when she had quieted, Clark spoke softly. "You should go to the hospital- in case, _when_ he wakes up. Someone should be there. I'll take care of the farm."

Pulling out of her son's embrace, Martha asked, "Clark, are you sure?"

Clark simply nodded, not trusting his voice.

It told how much Martha was worried about her husband that she didn't argue.

(=**)=HUGS=(**=)

Clark Kent sat at a kitchen table, in the yellow Kent farm house. It was Thursday, two days since the accident and he hadn't managed to leave the house. After his mom had left the first day, he'd managed to pull himself out of bed and done chores, his own and his father's. Clark had gone through the motions of feeding and cleaning at something that might have been below normal speed. His mother had stayed at the hospital last night. But she had called him earlier in the day and afterward, he had managed to haul himself out of bed and repeat the process. Now it was past noon and Clark sat at the table, remembering. Considering all that had happened, he was seriously thinking about getting his GED and just staying to work on the farm… it would be easiest, the least painful.

The sound of a car pulling up pulled Clark out of his thoughts, but it wasn't until he heard a knock at the door that he mustered the strength to stand.

"Clark!" Upon opening the door, Clark found himself wrapped in a tight hug. Chloe Sullivan released him only to grab his hands, eyes sincere. "I heard about your dad. Clark, if there is anything I can do."

For a moment, Clark just looked at her, stunned. Could he really have been so stupid as to not realize that Chloe had a crush on him? That a big part of the reason that she helped him was because she had always liked _liked_ him.

"Chloe," Clark was surprised when his voice cracked. "I'm an alien."

Chloe gaped. There was no other word for it. Clark wondered if her surprise at hearing him say it, came close to his surprise at actually saying it. But once said, it could not be unsaid, so Clark bulled ahead. "I know I can trust you with this because- I already have trusted you with this. I recently time traveled, but now everything's screwed up and Idon'tknowwhattodo." The words came out in a rush and Clark waited for Chloe to react.

When Chloe finally got her bearings back, the first thing she did was close the door firmly behind her and then walked to the kitchen. Clark followed her, watching with caution as Chloe failed to speak, even after they entered the kitchen. Had he made a terrible mistake? Just because Chloe could handle this in a few years didn't mean she could handle it now. And she hadn't had to deal with time travel the first time around.

"Chloe?" Clark asked hesitantly as Chloe sat at the kitchen table. She looked dumbfounded.

"Please assure me your not just pulling my leg here, Clark." Chloe looked across the table at him, her blue eyes gleaming. "I hope this isn't just a delayed reaction to my little obsession"

Clark smiled faintly. "It's not a reaction to the Wall of Weird."

Chloe looked skeptical.

"I promise Chloe." Clark did not have to pretend sincerity- he never would do anything to hurt the people he cared about. He had only lied the first time because he had been taught that to tell his secret- _to anyone_- was to risk exposure and danger, but he knew Chloe would never do that because she hadn't done that. But would it still work that way this time, without all they had gone through in-between?

"So… spaceship in the attic?" Chloe's voice had an almost teasing lilt to it.

"Storm-cellar." Clark tried to make his voice sound glib, and was rewarded by Chloe's laugh.

After that it was easy. Clark started talking and Chloe started asking questions. When he started explaining about the time travel, she became concerned.

"But why would this cause your dad-?"

"Because the universe needs balance." Clark's voice was pained.

Chloe looked confused.

"Jor-El brought me back to life one time- it's complicated- but he told me that the life of someone I loved would be exchanged for mine." Clark couldn't hide the pain in his voice, the guilt.

"Oh, Clark." Chloe reached across the table and touched his hand. "So I guess that even though you've already done this- it's like the first time."

Clark nodded, staring at the table. "But there are some things I can prevent."

"With your… your powers?" Chloe asked hesitantly.

"Yeah… plus some things might not change. The meteors effect people- sometimes it turns out alright, but usually, not so much." Clark shook his head. "Right now there's a boy named Jeremy Creek running around who can electrocute people- and that's exactly what he did the first time."

Something like belief flitted through Chloe's eyes, as if, even with all that had been said before, this new piece of information was what finally convinced her. She riffled through her handbag and withdrew a picture. "This wouldn't happen to be him, would it?"

"Yes, it would- where?" Clark questioned, moving his eyes from the picture to Chloe.

"He escaped the state infirmary a few days ago where he'd been in a coma for 12 years. I took this yesterday- when he was hanging around Frank's Auto Repair Shop, when medics were removing the comatose proprietor." Chloe looked at him with a dare in her eyes. "But if you stopped him before…"

Clark nodded, taking the picture from her. "I should have been able to stop him before this."

Clark's jerked when he heard Chloe snort. "Yeah Clark- you also should have gone back farther and stopped the Roman Empire from falling, since you didn't I get to hold you directly responsible for the dark ages." She looked Clark in the eye. "You were caught up in other things Clark; no one can blame you for not catching on sooner and stopping it. I'm just glad you're choosing to trust me sooner this time." She grinned at him.

Clark nodded, sighing. "But I still should have-"

"No Clark." Chloe stated firmly. "I don't care what you can do- you're never going to be able to save everyone… No matter how hard you try or how much you beat yourself up about it.

"Though if you _can_ time travel…" Chloe trailed off, eyes dancing.

But Clark was already shaking his head. "Jor-El said it was a one time deal- the Fortress isn't even there anymore… yet." Clark frowned, figuring how to phrase things was more difficult then he thought it would be with the time… lag?

"Fortress?" Chloe asked and then. "Jor-El who?"

Clark smiled self-deprecatingly, "I forgot. Talking to you- it's like its 2006 instead of 2001 again. You don't know any of this- heck, my mother still thinks that I think I'm human."

Chloe raised an eyebrow, "How does that work?"

Clark felt himself grin. "Well originally-" and found himself explaining about the bridge, the truck and the wood-chipper incident that had finally lead to his father telling him of his origins. This in turn, led to Chloe asking about what, exactly, his powers were and that had led to a full explanation about Jor-El and what little he knew about Krypton.

Somehow, throughout the entire discussion, Clark had managed to avoid talking about Lana… or Lex for the matter, which is why he flinched a little when Chloe fixed him with a hopeful look and asked, "So, in the original timeline- were we ever-?"

Clark looked away, "For a little while but… it didn't work out. I was caught up with this girl and…" He trailed off, looking up at Chloe beneath his bangs.

Chloe tried to hide the disappointment in her eyes. "Not meant to be, huh?"

Clark did his best to smile- it came out a grimace. "I wish I could tell you otherwise but…" he shrugged "I can't."

Chloe nodded, examining the grain of the table. "I guess you need to figure out how to beat Jeremy. How did you do it the first time?"

It was impossible to miss to miss Chloe's changing the subject- but Clark appreciated it just the same. "Well… the first time, I was chosen as this year's scarecrow." Chloe ignored Chloe's startled look in favor of telling the events as quickly as possible. "Jeremy found me and after giving a speech about how things never changed and how he was the scarecrow, he left to 'punish' all the jocks by trying to electrocute everyone at the homecoming dance."

Chloe shock had faded and she was looking faintly confused again. "But how did the football players managed to get a hold of you? With you powers…"

Clark grimaced, deciding that full honesty in this case was best. "The meteors, the green ones at least, they're part of mine home planet. It's called kryptonite- you used to call it green-K. Well, Lana has this necklace of it, which she gave to Whitney, which he put on _me_ that made it so I couldn't fight back."

"Clark, I'm so sorry. That must have been… terrible." Chloe was looking concerned again.

Clark shrugged it off. "It was a long time ago for me. Anyways," Clark continued. "Lex saved me- and I ran to catch Jeremy. During the fight, he got caught in this truck and crashed it into a water main- it filled with water, he electrocuted himself and when he woke up- he didn't remember a thing that had happened since the meteor shower."

Chloe nodded, "Amnesia, it's common in coma patients, though it usually hit _before_ they try to kill everyone." She gave Clark a small smile, finally looking up from the table top. "So all you need to do is get him wet?"

Clark nodded. "Most likely, but first I have to find him."

Chloe seemed to think, "Well, you can always wait for someone to be chosen for scarecrow and then catch him when he shows up… of course _you_ won't be chosen, not with your dad…" Chloe trailed off when she saw the pain and guilt flare in Clark's eyes. She wished desperately that she knew what to say… maybe even future her had not known. That meant that she might never know, but that would not stop her from trying. "Clark, don't blame your self. It isn't-"

"It's getting late." Clark said abruptly, standing. "Your dad may be worried."

Chloe nodded, also standing. "Clark… I hope you know that I'll do whatever I can to help you."

Clark only smiled. "I know."

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the update. More soon! I promise!

P.S. I spend more time writing this (and so update faster) if I get reviews. So please _please_ please, (with sprinkles) feel free to review:-)


	6. Calls and Car rides

A/N: I like to thank all my readers, this chapter is quite a bit longer than the ones before and if anyone sees a mistake, PM me about it. I don't have a beta so- all mistakes are mine. ENJOY!

* * *

Disclaimer: Not mine, no money being made, which, luckily for readers means no Lana to screw with everything : )

* * *

Chapter Six: Calls and Car rides _or _In Which Clark Thinks about Lex (a lot)

* * *

Clark woke-up to find his pillow wet. Confusion clouded his thoughts as he tried to recall the dream he had had. Something about Lex… But just as Clark had almost grasped the elusive dream, the alarm began to buzz.

With a sigh, Clark rolled over and shut it off. Pulling himself out of bed, he felt lighter today. While he could not be sure until later, Clark felt that telling Chloe his secret yesterday had been worth it. He needed someone's help and his mother… she had enough to deal with.

As Clark was drying off after his shower, he heard the phone ring.

"Kent Farm." Clark answered. Doing his best to ignore the pang of grief in his chest the words caused. He had found the taxes the other day- he had forgotten how much trouble the farm had been in… and now with the medical bills…

"Clark," Chloe's voice came out clear, though a little groggy. She was only a morning person after the first two cups of coffee. "You're coming to school today, right?"

Clark winced, walking back to his room with the phone. "Chloe there's a lot that needs-"

"You haven't been at school the last three days!" Chloe said sternly. "I know it's hard, but Clark… you can't keep avoiding the world. Things change- you can't blame yourself for that."

Clark heard far more than what Chloe was saying. But he was not yet ready to think of it- could not just accept it. So he ignored it. "I saw you yesterday Chloe, remember?"

"I _remember_, Clark. But if your going to," Chloe sighed. "I want to see you at school _today_, so we can talk about… stuff."

"Look Chloe," Clark hesitated.

Taking advantage of his pause, Chloe continued, "I'll see you on the bus Clark!" She said with enough false cheer to drown a rat in. Then she promptly hung-up to prevent him from trying to argue farther, not that Clark knew what to say.

Lowering the phone, Clark glared at it- if his heat vision had kicked in yet… "I'm not going." He informed the device sulkily.

Pulling on some clothes, Clark went outside and started on the chores. He had just started finishing up with all the animals and was thinking about checking the fencing on the south pastures when the phone rang again.

"Kent Farm." Clark answered, praying it was not Chloe again. It was now in the middle of her lunch break.

"Hey, Clark." Pete's voice sounded friendly- too friendly.

"This is Chloe's doing, isn't it?" Clark sighed. "Why don't you just ask her out already?"

"It's all in the planning Clark." Pete told him, effecting a 'serious' voice, then actually serious. "But she made a good point Clark. I know it must be hard with-"

"I'm _fine _Pete. Really. But with my dad in the hospital," Clark felt his throat go tight but forged ahead. "I need to keep things going here. You understand right?"

Clark heard Pete sigh. "Yeah, man, I do. But you can't stop living and going to school because of that. Hasn't your mom given you the 'Education is important' speech yet?"

Clark felt a smile tug the corners of his mouth. Pete had always known what to say- even when he had been freaking out over having an alien as a best friend. "I'll come back Monday." Clark relented.

Sounded resigned, Pete agreed. "Alright Clark, see you soon."

"Later, Pete." Clark said, ending the call.

(=**)=HUGS=(**=)

Clark was walking back from checking the fencing when he saw Lex's convertible in the driveway. With none other than the billionaire him-self leaning against it, dressed in a full black suit with a light lilac shirt, though he wore no tie and his jacket was open. "Clark." He greeted the approaching farm boy.

"Hey, Lex." Clark answered, coming to a stop a few paces away. "What brings you here?"

"I heard your hiding out." Lex said, looking at him intently.

Clark blinked and started to deny it, but really? Lex was the third person, today, that had accused him. "I'm not hiding." Wait a moment, was he _blushing_!

Lex gave a smirk that did not manage to touch his eyes. "Want to go for a drive?"

Clark looked at Lex. "My father's in a coma- my mother's at the hospital with him and I have a farm to run. So if you'll excuse me." Clark made to move past Lex, wondering why he was being an ass. Lex had yet to be a jerk (yet)… but Clark was apparently.

Clark walked into the house, surprised when Lex followed him. Maybe if I ignore him, he will go away, Clark thought hopefully, though he doubted it. But what other choice did he have?

So he walked up the stairs, finding some reprieve when Lex did not follow.

But when Clark came down the stairs forty-five minutes later, hair still damp from his second shower that day (he had thought the water might make him relax, and cleaning out the chicken coup had made him stink), Lex was still there. He was sitting at the kitchen table looking as if he was just waiting for Clark to come down- not at all like he was stalking a minor. "Why are you still here?"

Lex gave him a measured look, "You need to go see your father."

Clark looked at Lex, unable to keep the exasperation off his face. "Butt-out."

"Excuse me?" Lex's voice was hard.

Clark glared. Yes he was being a jerk, but honestly? It would be better for everyone if Clark did not have to deal with Lex. Before his dad's accident, Clark had seriously thought that maybe he and Lex could restart. Lex would have any reason to investigate Clark and Clark would not have to lie to him- but he was beginning to think that the best thing he could do was stay away from Lana and Lex, his presence had only ever given them pain.

"This might be hard to imagine _Lex_, but not everyone needs your help. I saved your life. So. Freaking. What. It happens. I was just the right person in the right place. I did what anyone would have. You want to thank me, stay away from me. I have enough problems without worrying about you."

Clark could not even begin to guess at the emotions warring on Lex's face. Anger, confusion, doubt- but of course, Lex was a Luthor, so the only way Clark could even guess at what was going on was in Lex's eyes as the shifted between slate grey and stormy blue.

"Well, if that's how you feel." Lex rose from his seat. "I'll just go." He walked past Clark toward the door.

Clark swore under his breath. Man he was selfish for what he was about to do- but no matter what else he had to change, watching Lex close down like that- like he had started doing whenever Clark was in the room (almost four years from now) and just _walk away_, tore something inside Clark. He did not want to lose Lex. Even with all the pain, to both of them, Clark still wanted him. His friendship and smiles and even his long winded history lectures. Clark could give up Lana- he could deal with never confiding in his mother about his abilities- he may even be able to deal with being responsible for what was happening to his dad… but he did not want to deal with never getting the chance to know Lex. Did not want to deal with all his memories of his best friend (because even with Chloe, there were barriers that had never seemed to exist with Lex), all being might-have-been. He just could not do it.

"Lex." Clark's voice sounded broken even to his own ears.

Lex halted, back straight, ridged, but did not turn back to Clark.

"If I promise I'm not usually this much of an asshole, will you give me a ride?" Clark ventured carefully.

Lex turned back to him; face a careful mask of composure. "Sure Clark."

Clark gave him a tentative smile. "I'm sorry. I'm just…"

"It's ok Clark. I understand." Lex's mask slowly faded as he relaxed. Clark would swear the air had gotten warmer.

Clark moved towards the door, "So… to the hospital?"

Lex nodded. Together they made their way out to Lex's car.

(=**)=HUGS=(**=)

Clark had not really known what to expect. He could vaguely recall what the doctors had told him. His father had suffered a massive heart attack which had caused him to lose control of his vehicle, crashing into the ditch. The truck was in the shop; his dad had slipped into a coma during surgery and had yet to come out of it.

Lex did not stop for directions, simply leading Clark through the sterilized hallways until he stopped at the entrance to Clark's father's room. Clark made to walk past Lex but stopped at the door, hand frozen on the knob.

"It's going to be alright Clark." Lex assured him quietly, placing a gentle hand on Clark's shoulder. Clark could not look at Lex, but the knowledge he was there gave Clark the courage to open the door and walk in.

Bruises had taken up residence under his father's eyes and across most of the skin visible. There were small cuts across his face and his right arm was in a cast. Monitors bleeped quietly and an IV stand held several bags that slowly dripped their contents down snaking tubes that lead into his father's arms. It was unreal, seeing Jonathan like this made Clark wish he could take it all back. Lana's death had been horrible, but nothing compared to this.

"He looks so… small." Clark whispered, choking back his emotions. "I'm so used to him being…" Clark trailed off, unable to speak.

"The doctors say he should make a full recovery…" Lex said, from his place by the door.

"But?" Clark hazard, tearing his eyes away from his father's broken form to look at Lex.

Expression grim, Lex tilted his head. "No one knows why he's comatose. I've brought in specialist and none of them can say anything for sure."

Clark nodded. Of course Lex brought in specialists, he had money and every chance he got he tried to spend it on Clark or his family of his friends. The fact that Lex had no reason to think Clark was hiding anything had not changed that.

"Clark-" Lex's hand landed lightly and Clark's shoulder.

Clark had not noticed the tears in his eyes until he looked up at Lex. "This is all my fault." He blurted out.

Lex squeezed his shoulder. "No it's not Clark. I know it's not and you know it's not."

A tear slide slowly down Clark's cheek, he shook his head, noticing vaguely that he was shaking. "You don't know anything about me Lex… how can you know this isn't my fault?"

Lex looked at him as if he was actually thinking about it. "You saved my life Clark. From what your mother tells me you're an amazing son. Plus," Lex paused thoughtfully. "I highly doubt you can cause heart attacks from miles away."

Clark could not help the bark of laughter that escaped his throat. "You'd be surprised what damage I cause."

"Clark-" there was a crease of worry on Lex's brow as he leaned toward Clark.

"Clark!" Martha Kent rushed into the room and wrapped her arms around her son as Lex took a hasty step back. "I'm glad you're here." She sends an odd, questioning look toward Lex as she finally releases Clark.

"Sorry I wasn't here sooner- I just couldn't…" Clark trailed off, wondering if he could feel guiltier than he already did.

"It's alright honey. I know." His mother assured him.

No she can never know, Clark thought. She had never had to worry about meteor-freaks or had to see her son drugged on red-K. Had never had to worry about Jor-El. Never dealt with x-ray or heat vision or that time he was blind. She would not either, if Clark had any say in it.

"Are you staying?" His mother asked him, fragile hope shinning in her eyes.

But Clark was already shaking his head. "I need to pick up all my work from school." He could not stay here, could not bare the guilt and sorrow that swamped him from all sides at being here, and knowing that his father's injuries were his doing- no matter what Lex thought.

His mom couldn't manage to conceal her disappointment, "Clark-"

Clark was backing toward the door. Lex caught his shoulder stopping him and telling Mrs. Kent, "I'll give Clark a ride to the school, Martha." Lex turned his soft gray eyes on Clark, "Go wait in the car; I need to talk to your mother before we go." There was such assured authority in Lex's tone that Clark hardly considered questioning it. Though he did spare a thought at what Lex and his mother might be talking about, and how accepting his mom had been of Lex's presence. What had been up with that?

Lex had called his mother 'Martha'. Lex had never called his mom by her first name. It had always been 'Mrs. Kent'. _Always_. Was it because this Lex had never had to deal with Jonathan Kent's over-protective nature when faced with Luthor-Kent interactions? Had his father really influenced Lex so much?

Clark scowled, not liking the directions his thoughts were taking. Yes, his father had never hidden his opinion of the Luthor name. Clark had always counted it a good day when his dad had managed anything other than hostility toward the Luthor heir. In the begin, Jonathan had never, in Clark's mind, had a good reason for it. All assumptions and judgments that had never been tied to _anything_ Lex had done.

But Lex had _lied_! He had Clark _investigated __**repeatedly**_! He had- but never without reason. And, Clark realized with a terrible, dawning comprehension, Lex had never done anything to hurt Clark. Lex had often gone out of his way to help him, even when it could never be directly. He had given Lana the Talon, Chloe an interview (despite the fact that he despised interviews), had help Pete out with the Police, gotten Whitney a chance to play with the Metropolis Sharks- all because Clark had asked or even just mentioned it in passing. Lex had managed to give him gifts that his father could not object to- if only because Clark had never really realized that they were all to him. All to show Clark that Lex was grateful or to apologize or simply to show he cared about Clark and his happiness. It was Lex's way of showing he cared in the only way he knew how to, with grand gestures and hidden truths.

Maybe, Clark mused glumly, all the investigations had stemmed not from Lex wanted to find out Clark's _secret_ but from Lex's desire to know Clark; to know _everything_ about Clark.

Maybe it had even been another Lex was trying to protect Clark, as warped as that sounded. Because that was what Lex had always done. Lex had protected Clark.

"You ok Clark?" Lex asked as his body slid into the driver's side seat.

Clark blinked. "No… but-" He tried to think, pulling his mind away from all the problems that had not happened yet, and may now never happen. "Why do we hurt the people we care the most about?" Clark looked over to find Lex looking at him.

"If you knew that," Lex said, turning the key in the ignition, "You'd be a millionaire." The car purred to life and Lex maneuvered out of the hospital parking lot.

"Nah," Clark protested lightly. "I don't want money. But if someone knew that, I think people could be a little happier."

Lex's mouth curved into a small smile. "I guess they could."

Silence for a beat, then Lex asked curiously, "So what do you want, Clark, if not money."

Clark studied Lex's profile carefully as the older man drove. "I wish I knew."

Lex spared him a look that clearly said he thought Clark was bull-shitting him. "Come-on Clark, I gave you told you something about me, are you really not going to return the favor?"

Clark thought about it. Lex had shared a lot with him- maybe not _exactly_ the Lex that currently sat across from him, but they had both gone through the same childhood horrors. Lex had told him, not everything, but quite a bit. Things that Clark had always been sure he had not told anyone else. Clark frowned, the more he thought about Lex and his relationship, the more he saw what a truly shitty friend he had been to Lex. Lex had trusted him with everything and Clark had just turned away. Long before Lex had even given him any real reason to.

"I… I tend to lie a lot." Clark felt raw even as he said it, but forced himself to continue. "I guess I wish I didn't have to. That…" He broke off.

Lex was quiet as they pulled up to the school. After parking with more care and concentration than Clark thought the move warranted, he turned and caught Clark's eyes with his own and held them. Clark suddenly knew what microbes in biology labs felt like.

"Why would Martha Kent's son have to lie?"

Clark made to answer but Lex held up a hand, "Are you going to lie?"

Clark blushed and looked down. "No… Yes. Is it a lie if it's only half the truth?" He looked up from beneath his bangs with pleading eyes.

Lex smiled softly. "Did it ever occur to you to just say you can't tell?"

There was silence for a moment as they both just looked at each other.

"I don't want to be someone you have to lie to Clark." Lex said sincerity a soft whisper in his voice coated with something that might have been hunger. "Just say that you can't tell me," a 'yet' was strongly implied, "And I promise not to press."

Clark could not help but be skeptical. "Your Lex Luthor, do you really think you can handle that?"

Lex smile twisted a bit. "I can try."

Their gazes caught each other, something passing between them the Clark didn't try to name. All he needed to know is that it felt right.

The screech of the school bell interrupted any chance of thought and before Clark could speak, students were flooding the parking lot.

"You should go get your stuff." Lex told Clark, "I'll wait."

"Um... actually," Clark looked away, "I was planning on meeting a friend. Chloe works for the paper and- she's been worried that I've been 'avoiding the world' and made me promise to see her today." Clark looked back at Lex carefully. "So she'll what to give me a ride home."

Lex nodded expression curt. "Alright Clark, that's fine… but," He hesitated, "Call me if you need anything."

Clark nodded back, "No promises."

Clark got out of the car, fighting hard not to turn back as he made his way into the school.

* * *

A/N: The Dream mentioned can be read in Dream a sad Dream with Me. But you don't need to read it- this is really just me pimping my own story :)


	7. Homework

A/N: So I am really sorry- I wrote this a while ago and haven't managed to get any farther. All summer. So this is me posting this and being very open to any ideas my readers posses.

Thank you for your understanding.

* * *

Disclaimer: Not mine, good thing too- because if they were, there would be an episode in which all that happened is we watch Lex walk down halls.

* * *

Chapter Seven: Homework _or_ In which nothing really happens

* * *

Clark walked around the school frowning. After checking into the main office- where the Principle had been sympathetic- Clark had wandered around to his classrooms collected his missed assignments while bemoaning exactly _how _quickly news traveled in small towns as people whispered and offered pitying looks as Clark passed. He had just started heading in the direction of the Torch's office when a voice behind him made him pause.

"Hey, Kent." Whitney Fordman's voice caught up to Clark mid-step.

Clark hesitated, while he liked to think that he and Whitney had ended on reasonable terms- but that was not the Whitney currently calling him. The Whitney striding down the hall towards him was the one who had strung him up, before they had gotten to know each other. But Clark's hesitation cost him his chance to escape.

"Kent," Whitney's hand landed on Clark's shoulder, prompting the younger boy to turn. "I heard about your dad." Whitney paused, his hand squeezed Clark's shoulder gently before letting go. "I was wondering if you needed any help on the farm, me and the guys-"

Clark blinked, surprised. Part of him had seriously expected Whitney to inform him of his new scarecrow status. "Um..." Clark searched for something to say- which was harder than it should be with Whitney looking at him so earnestly. "I don't know. I've been handling it-"

Whitney rolled his eyes. "Look, I can appreciate the whole 'go it alone' pride thing, I can. But Clark-" Whitney looked at him, "I can not imagine what it'd do to me if I lost my dad. Let me and the other boys help out."

Clark frowned, it would take way longer to do all the farm work with other people there- but it would also look less suspicious when it all got done.

Whitney obviously read something in Clark's hesitation for he added, "Ross mentioned that you'd been staying home from school- But that boy is too far removed from the farm to realize that you might need help. But most of the team isn't."

Clark quirked an eyebrow, "I really don't have a choice in this- do I?"

Whitney grinned, "See you tomorrow Kent."

Clark watched Whitney's retreating backside thoughtfully. He couldn't help but compare the Whitney that had just talked to him with the one that had strung him up around this time… But at the same time, Clark had gotten to know Whitney after that, gotten to know him as more than just the insensitive, asshole jock that paraded around to school. So maybe Clark should not be so surprised at Whitney's concern, especially given Whitney's reaction to his own father's condition. The one Whitney and his father did not know about yet.

Shaking his head in an attempt to dispel the thoughts that crowded his head, Clark continued his interrupted journey to the Torch.

(=**)=HUGS=(**=)

Chloe's grin almost blinded Clark when he walked into the Torch. This forced a rather awkward realization that he had been blissfully ignorant the first time around. Chloe loved him. Not high-school crush, not I'm-your-friend, not sisterly or even just lust-mixed-friendship- she loved him. She loved him with the kind of love that could not be scorned or twisted, the love that allowed pain and indiscretions and for the lover to allow the loved to do as they pleased. Chloe Sullivan loved him, always had, and always would. Even though it could soften, the lust could fade and the friendship shift, she always would.

This knowledge scared the royal crap out of Clark.

"Chloe-" Clark's voice caught slightly.

"Chloe!" Pete's voice was bright as he walked around Clark. "We managed to get him here after all."

Standing in the doorway, watching his two freshmen friends greet each other, Clark felt... old. He'd already done this, already heard this gossip and agonized over school. Come-on, he'd just been getting ready to take his semester finals in _college_ and now he had returned to high school. Plus- Pete and Chloe looked so _young_. Had they really only been fifteen? Taking on human monsters and risking their lives. This was the year of Level 3, the year Chloe would start investigating Luthor Corp. But they were all so young.

"Hey! Earth to Clark." Chloe said, waving her hand in front of him.

Clark blinked and snapped back to the moment at hand. "Uh?"

Pete rolled his eyes, "We were just talking about home-coming."

Clark smirked, a decidedly un-freshman-Clark smirk. "Why don't you two go together?"

Pete beamed; Chloe gave a look Clark could quite decipher.

"Alright." Chloe said with forced cheerfulness, then pinned Clark with a serious look. "But you are forbidden to brood at the farm all day. Go visit your dad."

"I did." Clark defended himself. "Lex drove me over."

"Luthor?" The surprise and disgust in Pete's voice was evident.

Clark shrugged, keeping his face blank. He had almost forgotten how openly Pete hated the Luthors. "He was there when I heard about my dad... I guess he was worried."

Pete opened his mouth- no doubt to say something foul about Lex's family name- before Chloe elbowed him. "Don't you have to get to practice?"

Pete looked at his watch and cursed. Giving a hasty goodbye, he ran out the door.

"Thanks." Clark said.

Chloe looked at him steadily, then her expression broke into an easy grin and she shrugged. "I'm going to take a wild guess and say that Lex was a big part of that future you lived in?"

Clark's mood dropped a little. "Yeah, he was."

Walking farther into the Torch, Clark dropped his books onto an available spot. "Meteor story?"

Chloe bounced over. "I was actually working on some of the stuff we, uh, _talked about_."

Clark had a sudden flash back; several in fact, of all the damage working on the meteors had caused Chloe. He knew he could not stop her curiosity, but he could at least give her a warning. "Are you keeping this on a flash drive?"

Chloe blinked. "No, just on the server."

Clark winced dramatically. "All the meteor stuff- research, lists, evidence, all of it should be kept on a flash drive. Otherwise there is no telling who could get their hands on it." Chloe still looked confused so Clark elaborated. "On more than one occasion people use your research to hurt people Chloe... no matter how good the program or fire-wall, there is too high a chance that someone could take it."

"But if on a flash-drive, Clark- they still can." Chloe pointed out.

"Yeah, but at least we would know. So we would be prepared to deal with it." Clark said. "There are very few people who can be trusted with this type of thing."

Chloe nodded, thoughtfully. "I guess you have a point." She sank down into her chair and opened up a few programs. "I'll start moving the files... but, back to Jeremy. Any ideas?"

"Well, I thought about just waiting around and following this year's scarecrow but..." Clark frowned, "I'm not sure there's going to be one."

"Why not?" Chloe asked.

"Because Whitney Fordman just asked if there was any farm work he and his friends could help me with." Clark explained, Chloe looked faintly perplexed, prompting Clark to explain the scene that had just occurred in the hall.

"So if there really isn't going to be a scarecrow, how are you going to find Jeremy?" Chloe asked once Clark had finished.

"I have no idea." Clark admitted. "I could camp out at the school and wait for him to attack... but." He shrugged.

"I'm sure you'll think of something Clark." Chloe assured him.

Clark nodded. "I should get going."

"See you around." Chloe gave him a smile as he left.

(=**)=HUGS=(**=)

Clark wasn't entirely convinced that there wouldn't be a scarecrow. So after he zipped home and dropped his homework off, Clark sped back to the school. He spent his time in walking the grounds and keeping an eye on the exit of the parking lot.

Time passed, Clark got bored and started to regret not keeping his homework with him. Waiting around for trouble to happen was really boring. Really, really, really boring.

Finally after nearly three hours, Clark admitted that the football team was not going to catch a freshman to string up. Which left him with two options- he could go running around and hope to run into Jeremy or he could just plan to wait at the dance once it got dark... but what to do until then? Clark thought of the homework waiting for him at home with a sigh- no time like the present.

* * *

A/N: So… how does Clark find Mr. Scarecrow?

Oh and I know that Bug-Boy (Greg), is apparently Lana stalking the night of home coming- but is that also the night he gets changed, and if so- does he show-up to school the next Monday or does he miss a few days? Anyone want to hazard a guess?


	8. A Resolution to Jeremy Creek

Disclaimer: This story is mine- but the orgins are not. The character belong to DC and the series to WB... I think. If I had any claim to this series, I would be fired because of the lateness of my work.

So with many apologize and no more delay.

* * *

Chapter Eight: A Resolution to Jeremy Creek

_or_

An Update at LAST

* * *

Clark's homework took him long enough that night was falling when he finished with it. Three days of homework in only what? Four hours? Glancing at his watch, he realized that the dance was starting. If memory served and nothing had changed too much, Pete was about to make a pass at Chloe and Chloe may or may not slap him this time.

Clark found himself grinning at the thought. A grin that slowly faded as his thoughts turned to other things. Everything was different- everything was the same. But it did not have to be, and that was the scary part. If Clark acted on what he knew, it would change everything; some things where already changing, Lana, Whitney, definitely Chloe and Lex- none of them related to him the way that they had before. The worst part was Pete. Clark had spent years hardly speaking to him before the... the change and now- Now Clark was a freshman again and Pete assumed he was the guy he had known for years. But Clark was a lot of things now... and Pete's friend may not be one of them.

Rubbing absently at his eyes, Clark turned his mind to more pressing concerns... namely what he was going to do about Jeremy.

After carefully reviewing what he knew, Clark realized he really only had one option.

(=**)=HUGS=(**=)

The corn field was... well, a corn field. It had corn and dirt and stalks and... Yeah, corn field stuff. Clark had a brief flash of the last time he was here. The moon slanting through the stalks, the jeers, and the pain and... Lex's face as he untied him, as he helped him.

Clark shook off the memory. That was far away and never would be again... Until he heard the faint crying of a child.

"Cyrus?" Clark looked in shock at the freshman lashed securely to the scarecrow mast. Getting over his initial shock, Clark rushed over and started untying Cyrus. Seeing his face again had reminded Clark that he was not, in fact, the biggest 'loser' in school.

Cyrus Krupp was in Clark's year... and during sophomore year Clark had found out that Cyrus could heal people (and Lana's horse) and was possibly more picked on at school than Clark was- because he had a habit of telling people that he was an alien.

Cyrus' form slumped to the ground as Clark untied the last of the ropes. "Cyrus... you alright?"

Cyrus' laugh was hoarse, fragile in that strained way that meant he was laughing to stop from crying- from breaking down completely. Clark reached out cautiously, placing a hand on Cyrus' bare shoulder, feeling the chilled skin flinch under his hand.

Cyrus looks up, eyes lost and scared. "Kent?"

"Yeah, Cyrus." Clark mummers, crouching down. "Are you okay?"

Cyrus looks down quickly, shaking his head. "It hurts."

Clark, the part of him that is sometimes more human than the rest, understands that Cyrus is talking about more than his wrists and ankles that were rubbed raw from the rope, that he was talking about the sharp burn racing around his arms and chest from supporting his weight for far longer than they felt like they could. The only plus side was Cyrus did not have to contend with the nausea and fire that accompanied the green kryptonite. But the emotional trauma that came from being assaulted by your fellow classmates? Yeah, Clark and Cyrus both knew that hurt.

"Come-on, let's find your clothes." Clark suggested, keeping his voice even.

The clothes were located and Clark carefully turned his back to give Cyrus the illusion of privacy as he jerked on his clothes.

"Look I-"

"Doesn't matter." Clark said. Turning to face Cyrus, Clark forced a smile. "They're assholes, let's just..." Clark gestured helplessly in the general direction of the road.

Cyrus nodded and Clark started leading the way out between the corn stalks.

Barely six steps out, Clark heard someone moving through the corn behind them.

"My shoe's coming lose." Clark explained lamely, "I'll catch up."

Cyrus nodded, swallowing hard but continued on.

Speeding back, Clark was less surprised then relieved when Jeremy Creek walked out of the corn.

"Hello Jeremy." Clark greeted.

Jeremy blinked at Clark, "Who are you?"

Clark tilted his head, "I don't know. I used to, but then I changed everything and right now-" Clark shrugged, "I'm just the guy about to dump water all over you."

Jeremy's expression of confusion was shorted out (excuse the pun) by the spray of water Clark threw at him. After the water bottle was empty and Jeremy had stopped twitching, Clark cautiously walked over to him.

"You alright?"

"Clark, who is that?" Cyrus' voice was hesitant as he peered into the clearing.

Clark looked up at him, "I don't know. I thought I heard a noise so-" he gestured vaguely at Jeremy's unconscious form.

"Where am I? Who are you?" Jeremy's wide eyes had a special type of terror in them as he surveyed his surroundings.

"You're safe now." Clark placed his hand gently on Jeremy's shoulder. "Come-on, let's go home."

Leading two traumatized teenagers through a corn field in the middle of the night... well, it brought back memories, a truly ridiculous number of memories. How many times had he done this? A dozen, two dozen, a hundred? Saving people dumb enough or unlucky enough to get involved with kryptonite. Clark felt suddenly old, tired. He had to do this all over again.

"Clark?" Lex looked faintly dumb-struck, standing half-way out of his car, staring at the trio with incredulity.

"Lex..." Clark frowned, thinking. "I may need a ride to the hospital."

(=**)=HUGS=(**=)

The ride had been silent. Occasionally Lex would glance over at Clark and Clark would shake his head, _not yet_.

They dropped Jeremy and Cyrus off, Cyrus called his parents and Jeremy was carted-off to... where ever they carted kids that no longer age and have amnesia. Clark closed his eyes and dropped into a waiting room chair, eyes closed and body slumped.

He was not sure how much time passed before Lex sat down next to him, "You going to visit your dad?"

Clark pressed his lips together. "I should."

Silence. Clark let the darkness behind his eyelids lull him into relaxing, not even realizing he was listing until his shoulder brushed against Lex's arm.

"Farmer's market is tomorrow." _and bug-boy is already a bug if I recall correctly._

Clark opened his eyes enough to see Lex nod slightly, face unreadable.

"My dad's going to die... or maybe just never wake up and..." Clark trailed off, turning to stare out across the room.

"It will be alright Clark." Lex murmured, the words sounding strange in Clark's ears. Familiar, as if Clark had heard Lex say them a thousand times, even though it had been years since they had been anything but antagonists. _Where did we go wrong? When did the lies become the only thing we saw? The truth veiled by so many transgressions that we just got tired of trying to see anything else, tired of every argument and awkward silence that we started avoiding any contact because of it._

"I'm sorry Lex." Clark heard the words and wondered who was saying them in that tired, dead voice.

"Let's go see your dad." Lex said quietly, putting a hand on Clark's elbow to pull him up.

Together they walked down the hospital's dreary hall.

(=**)=HUGS=(**=)

* * *

Author's Note:

I give my sincerest apologize for those of you waiting so long for this… I really won't be offended if you just stop reading because of the wait. But _things_ have been going on in my life and I fell into a rather disillusioned state with writing and **the future**. That dark, scary thing that teachers and adults use to scare the royal crap out of everyone (Politicians use it too with great effect). So I… I stopped writing for a while and only just now started getting back to it.

I normally do not thank reviewers on the story page (preferring to reply directly). But the continuation of this story is owed to the following people-

My sister (who writes far more than I and threatened to kick my butt if I left everyone hanging for much longer)

And too all the many people who reviewed even _months_ after I had last posted. You know who you are and if you don't- just look at the review page.

* * *

I promise that the next chapter is in the works- you won't have to wait this long again. (_promise_)


	9. Last Chapter

Clark was not sure the exact moment he knew. Maybe it was when he saw his mother's tear stained face. Maybe it was not until he saw the flat-lined monitors. But part of him, the part that was still shocked and shaky about being _alien_ and did not know how to fly even though he knew he _could_- that part did not really know until he woke up at two in the morning to his mother's harsh sobbing down the hall. Until the numb shock wore off and he tore his pillow trying to muffle his own sobs.

Jonathan Kent was dead. His father was dead.

(=**)=HUGS= (**=)

Aside from a brief trip to save Lana from bug-boy Greg, ensuring a flame throwing coach did not kill anyone and a funeral that did not even come close to seeming _real_, Clark Kent did not leave the ranch (or his mother's side) for almost a two weeks.

In that time, Clark got Martha to tell him more about the family's and ranch financial situation than he had ever known before. He helped with the cruel paperwork inherent in the death of the head of the household. He held her when she cried and did his best to keep his head up.

But in truth, even though Clark cried, even though he felt like shit, it had not really hit him yet. He would not let it.

This was his fault. If he had just... If he had never been here, never came to earth, this would never had happened. If he had accepted Lana's death... If he had accepted his powers... _something_.

It was Chloe who finally pulled him away. Citing a dramatic need for decent shopping and a hopeless lack of female friends to accompany her. So Clark just _had_ to go. So he went. Folding himself into her car and listening to her talk and talk (and talk and _talk_) during the two hour drive to Metropolis. Clark said just enough for it to be considered a conversation. At first anyway... but the more Chloe talked the more Clark answered.

Chloe did not ask questions. She talked about what was going on _now_, not even bringing up Jonathan. Though Clark could tell, from the way she tilted her head or when her eyes narrowed that she was curious.

Finally, when they had entered Metropolis proper, she asked. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Clark shrugged, falling silent. "I... I don't know _how_ to. I..." He trailed off hopelessly.

Chloe nodded beside him. "I know it's not the same. Losing a parent to death and losing one because... because they _leave_... but-" She seems to steal herself. "But if you wait to move on we're just going to be left behind."

"I know." Clark lays his hand gently on her shoulder. He doesn't comment on her pain. He just sits beside her as they pull into a store parking lot.

Somehow being here with Chloe, with someone who just might _get it_, even a little piece of it... it's enough for now.

(=**)=HUGS=(**=)

The mall is a mall and Clark, in a serious attempt to stave-off boredom, starts trying to get his x-ray vision to kick in _now_ instead of later. Tina Greer was going to go rob a bank (impersonating Lex) any day now and he wanted to be prepared for it.

"How do I look?"

Clark shifts from his contemplation of a fake potted plant and glances at Chloe and realizes that he can't actually _see_ what she's wearing. Instead he's staring at her muscles and ligaments and he grins, because it's nice to know something works.

Switching his vision back, he takes in Chloe and her lime green dress and gives her a thumbs up.

Chloe laughs, twirls, and heads back into the changing room.

Later, after Chloe forces him to carry her bags and they grab food and spend _way_ too much time running around and trying not laughing themselves silly, Clark has a startling realization. He's having fun.

He cannot, honestly, remember when the last time he had fun was. Even before the time travel. He had been so _busy_ saving the world he felt he had not laughed in ages. The smile on his face actually _hurt_. More when he remembered his father, less when he caught the knowing sympathy in Chloe's eyes.

But he could have this, this time. There was nothing stopping him now but himself.

(=**)=HUGS=(**=)

The drive back was long and Clark switched Chloe places half-way through. The corn fields marched past them in the evening twilight, lit bright by the moon and the stars in the clear sky.

"Clark... I don't want you to tell me about the might-have-been future. Not unless you have to." Chloe voice was quiet, half-awake and barely there. "Because I don't think I'll ever be her- the Chloe you used to know..."

"No. Chloe, you won't." Clark turned his head to smile at her. "You'll be better, because I'll never have to lie to you."

Chloe smiled tiredly. "Thanks."

(=**)=HUGS=(**=)

The next Monday morning dawned bright and early. Clark woke up and did chores, sitting with a tired looking Martha at breakfast before leaving to catch the bus. Passing the "For Sale" sign at the top of the lane and trying to ignore the sense of loss in his chest.

The numbers did not add up. With the debt and his father gone, the Kent's were losing the ranch. They did not have to move, not yet. It was entirely possible that they could have kept going- but not without hardship, not without suspicion about Clark's abilities and not without failing in the end.

It was actually Clark that talked his mom into it. He was careful how he approached it... but he had _seen_ how happy running the Talon had made his mother, and he knew she never would do anything like that if she kept the ranch.

Clark could not help but feel he had taken her husband from her. Clark would do anything in his power to try to make it up to her.

The bus pulled up with a screech of brakes and Clark climbed on board, keeping his head down until he slide safely beside Chloe.

"Good to see you man." Pete said, clapping Clark on the shoulder.

Chloe just offered him a small smile that Clark did his best to return.

"What's been happening?" Clark asked, and Pete lacked on to the topic in relief.

The goings on of Smallville high (including an account of how both Greg and the coach had gone mysteriously missing) kept Pete talking till they reached the school, where the three separated off to go to their separate classes.

(=**)=HUGS=(**=)

"Mr. Kent." Principle Kwan asked, "Can I see you in my office?"

Clark looked up from where he was studding Tina Greer's locker. "Sure."

Feeling confused and a little lost, Clark followed the principle through the school to his office.

"Take a seat Clark."

Clark sat frowning as Kwan sat behind his desk. "I heard about your father."

Clark nodded, wondering what was going on. The silence stretched between, Kwan waiting for Clark to say something and Clark not having a clue what that something was.

"I was wondering if you needed any help. If you might want to talk to someone about it?"

Clark blinked, "Like a shrink?"

"It's an option." Kwan face gave nothing away. "Talking to someone doesn't make you weak or crazy Clark."

"I know that." Clark said quickly, wanting desperately to end the conversation.

"Well, as long as you do..." It was clear to Clark that Kwan though he wanted to help, also hated this conversation.

So Clark stands up, and if it's a little too fast and a little too soon Kwan doesn't say anything. "I'll be sure to keep it in mind."

Kwan gives him a half-hearted goodbye and Clark leaves.

(=**)=HUGS=(**=)

It was right after school that Whitney Fordman caught up to Clark again. Clark had been heading to the Torch and Whitney had his hands stuffed deep in his pockets, looking as awkward as Clark had ever seen him.

Clark had planned to walk straight past him but Whitney stopped him, "Hey Kent?"

Slowing his pace, Clark stopped before the football player. "Yeah Fordman?"

"I heard your mom has to sell the ranch."

Clark nodded, throat tightening.

Whitney shifted, "I was wondering... does this mean you're leaving town?"

"No. Mom's planning on renovating the old movie theater." Clark had, with careful nudging, managed to sell Martha on the idea of turning to Talon into a coffee shop. Clark already knew it was going to be successful so why not buying it from Nell before she sold it to Luther?

Whitney nodded, looking nervous again. "Clark I-"

"Hey Clark!" Chloe voice was bright, "do you have?" she broke off when she noticed who he was talking to.

"Whitney, you know Chloe. She this year editor of the Torch." Clark introduced.

Chloe nodded, blushing slightly. Though Clark thought it had more to do with Chloe being mad at the jock than any attraction.

"Yeah... I was actually thinking of maybe trying to write an article or two." Whitney offered.

Chloe brightened. "Well, we can always use more talent."

It was clear to Clark that Whitney wanted Chloe gone, so he facilitated the jocks wish. "Hey Chloe, how about I meet you in the Torch."

Chloe, smart girl that she was, knew how to take a hint and after a quick farewell, left the two boys alone.

"What do you need Whitney." Clark's tone came out harder than he meant it to so he added a classic 'I'm-just-a-farm-boy' grin to soften it.

Whitney looked away briefly than back. "I just wanted to be sure you were alright."

Clark nodded. "Thanks. I'm covering the game this weekend- so I'll see you then."

Whitney gave him a small smile and a "yeah, alright." before moving off down the hall. Clark watched the jock retreating form with a frown.

(=**)=HUGS=(**=)

"So I think if we keep this on the front and move this to page two..." Chloe moved several clear-form pages on the projector as Clark watched.

"Doesn't that leave a gape on page one?"

Chloe looked at him hopefully. "Well, rumor has it that a certain billionaire bank robber feels indebted to a certain Kansas Farm boy and-"

"Lex doesn't give interviews Chloe." Clark said mulishly, he had not seen the billionaire-scion since his brief appearance at the funeral. Part of him was worried the changes he was making was going to result in him and Lex never developing into anything more than brief acquaintances, another part of him was glad.

Chloe was fluttering her eyes at him hopefully and Clark sighed, "I'll ask. Though I can't imagine how _that_ conversation will go."

"You're the best Clark." Chloe beamed.

(=**)=HUGS=(**=)

"Mrs. Palmer?" Clark asked the Mrs. Palmer, she jumped slightly and turned to face him from where she was working in the front garden.

"Oh, Mr. Kent." Mrs. Palmer smiled sadly at him. "I heard about your father. I'm so sorry."

Clark nodded. "Do you know if Lex is in?"

"I think he's in a meeting. But he said if you ever stopped by to show you in..." Mrs. Palmer trailed off, looking at Clark with a careful expression on her face.

Clark offered a casual grin, "I'll show myself in, I know where the study is."

Walking into the manor was a bit like walking into a theater showing Romeo & Juliet. You knew how the play went, you'd seen it before, but it was nearly impossible to predict how _this_ cast would do it. Same story, new interpretation. It might even include rap music or Dr. Seuss rhymes.

"I'm a resourceful guy. You know, I saw that picture yesterday, and it got me to think of a follow-up. "Lex Luthor's Wild Youth in Metropolis." Does the name Club Zero ring a bell?"

Clark freezes outside the door upon hearing the voice. Its oddly familiar but he can't place it at first.

"You print one word about that, I'll sue." Lex's voice is angry.

"Lawsuits take years. The genie will be out of the bottle and all the people will know that the new and improved Lex Luthor is nothing but a facade." The voice is a scoff. Whoever is threaten Lex does _not_ know how much trouble they're about to stumble in.

"You know what I think, Rog? If you wanted to print that, it would already be in the paper. I think you're looking for a payoff." Lex's voice is cool, resigned. He knows this game and has played it before.

"It's a business proposition. 100,000 dollars and these records will disappear forever."

"I'd question your integrity, but you're a journalist." Lex has regained his control.

"Your father really thinks he can hide you here forever? You got 24 hours and that's just the front page."

Clark moves into the shadows as the door opens and Roger Nixon strides out. Clark wonders if this happened the first time. But he pushes the thought aside as he moves into the study.

Lex is hunched over the pool table, shoulders tense.

Clark walks over and racks the pool balls. "Need to talk?"

Lex jerks. "Clark? I didn't hear you come in."

"Mrs. Palmer told me to just come in. I hope that's alright." Clark offers a shy look.

Lex meets his eyes. "You are always welcome here Clark." He says it like he means something else.

Clark grins, leans over and breaks, the click of balls on the felt a familiar sound, even after so long. "Hear you made the front page. Though no idea why _you_ would need to rob a bank." He keeps his tone light, teasing.

Lex sighs, waiting till his grab a queue and lined up his own shot. "I was hosting a reception for 200 fertilizer distributors at the time. The police don't have many leads."

"And in the meantime the press is having far too much fun to fact check." Clark watches Lex almost cleat the board before missing. "If it makes you feel better, Chloe is excited by the chance is add another incident to the wall of weird. Not every day she gets concrete proof that someone is in two places at once."

Lex raises an eyebrow. "Wall of Weird?"

Clark grins and explains. "It's actually pretty cool, if mostly improvable. She thinks the meteors caused all sorts of weird stuff to happen. Mutations and stuff. Mostly its speculations, but..." He trails off, grin fading as he shrugs.

"Tell your friend she's welcome for the added material." Lex's tone is ironic, cool.

Clark studies him carefully. "Most of its true. I wouldn't worry too much about the bank thing. That much cash doesn't just disappear, not in a town this small."

Lex looks at Clark, eyes sharp. "You heard Nixon."

Clark shrugs. "Yeah... What are you planning on doing?"

Lex seems to study him and Clark is careful not to meet his eyes. "Not sure yet."

Clark nods and lines up a shot only to miss by a rather embarrassing margin, or it would be if it wasn't on purpose.

"Have you ever played before?" Lex asks with retrained amusement.

The lie is at the tip of his tongue when Clark catches himself. _Just say you can't tell me_.

"Sort of." Clark stares at the balls.

Lex studies him some more and part of Clark wants to run and another part wants to curl up in the familiar feeling, one that went away some time ago.

"Then maybe you need a refresher course." Lex offers with a sly smile.

It's too easy to agree, to let Lex lean over him and correct his stance, to accept the simple companionship of friends. But even though it's easy, part of Clark is wondering if that's all it is.

(=**)=HUGS=(**=)


End file.
